Ninja Steel A Forever Pink Edition
by albertalburo567
Summary: Sarah Thompson teams up with the past Pink Rangers like Jen Collins, Syd Drew, Katherine Oliver, Cassie Johnson, Karone Corbett, Dana Grayson, Mia Watanabe, Emma Goodall and Shelby Watkins in battle.


In 2017, Summer Cove, Brody Romero, the Ninja Steel Red Ranger and Sarah Thompson, the Ninja Steel Pink Ranger are having a date at the Park as Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

Brody said "Sarah, It's really a great day here at the Park."

Sarah said "Yeah, and also I love you too Brody."

Brody said "I love you too Sarah."

Brody and Sarah were about to kiss but Syd Drew, the SPD Pink Ranger approached them and said "Excuse me. I'm looking for Sarah Thompson, Ninja Steel Pink Ranger."

Sarah said "How do you know me?"

Syd said "I'm Syd Drew, SPD Pink Ranger. You have to come with me. The Earth is in a bad situation."

Brody said "Sarah, I think we'll just cancel our date today because it might be important for the Rangers. Sarah you must go with Syd because Pink Rangers are required on the mission."

Sarah said "Ok Brody. You and the others must protect Summer Cove from harm."

Sarah and Syd left Summer Cove and arrived in Silver Hills just in 5 minutes. Sarah meets Emma Goodall and Shelby Watkins.

Sarah said "Emma, Shelby, what's going on here."

Emma said "There is a Pink Ranger mission."

Shelby said "And we have to save the world from being destroyed by Xborgs."

Sarah said "I thought Xborgs are all gone."

Emma said "Not yet. Our mission is to go to Arizona to stop the machine from creating more Xborgs."

Syd said "So for today's mission is that I am second-in-command and I am the second leader. Sarah, over there is the Pink Samurai Ranger."

Sarah said "Mia Watanabe."

Mia said "Hello Sarah."

Emma said "Sarah, where did Syd pick you up?"

Sarah said "At Summer Cove Park, I had a date with my boyfriend, the Red Ranger Brody Romero."

Emma said "My boyfriend is also a Red Ranger and his name is Troy Burrows."

Shelby said "Tyler Navarro is also my Red Ranger boyfriend."

Mia said "I only dated Jayden Shiba, the Red Ranger at Panorama City."

Sarah said "So all of you Pink Rangers are dating Red Rangers. Right?"

Syd said "Yes they are. I am the only Pink Ranger around here who isn't romantically involved with any Ranger."

Sarah said "So Syd, why do you not date an SPD Red Ranger?"

Syd said "Because I am also an SPD Red Ranger and not only Pink. To make the long story short, Jack Landors was the 1st, and then Sky Tate became the 2nd Red Ranger and then Bridge Carson became the Red Ranger after Sky. Z Delgado became the Red Ranger after Bridge and then I became the Red Ranger when Z resigned. SPD Rangers aren't romantically involved with any Ranger. Over there is Katherine Oliver, Pink Zeo Ranger known as Zeo Ranger 1."

Katherine said to Sarah "So you're the new Pink Ranger. Right?"

Sarah said "Yes. Syd can you introduce the other Pink Rangers"

Syd said "Over there is Cassie Johnson, Pink Space Ranger."

Cassie said "Hello."

Syd said "Over there is Karone Corbett, Pink Galaxy Ranger."

Karone said "Hi."

Syd said "Over there is Dana Grayson, Pink Lightspeed Ranger."

Dana said "Nice to meet you."

Sarah said "Are the four of them married?"

Syd said "Yes they are, but there are six Pink Rangers who are married."

Katherine said "I married Tommy Oliver, the Red Zeo Ranger or Zeo Ranger 5 in 1998."

Cassie said "I married TJ Johnson, the Red Turbo Ranger in 1999."

Karone said "I married Leo Corbett, the Red Galaxy Ranger in 2000."

Dana said "I married Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger in 2001."

Sarah said "Who are the other two Rangers who are married?"

Syd said "The 10th Ranger of this team and our leader."

Sarah said "Who's our leader?"

Jen Collins then appeared and said "I am your leader. My name is Jen Collins, the Pink Time Force Ranger and also the leader of the Time Force Rangers. I married Wes Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger in 2002. Wes Collins is a member of the Time Force Rangers while I am the leader. I am the first Pink Ranger to become a leader of a team of Power Rangers. For the other Power Ranger Teams their leaders are all Red Rangers. Tommy Oliver is the leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers who's a Green Ranger. Delphine is the leader of the Aquitar Rangers who's a White Ranger."

Sarah said "Who's the 10th Ranger? Because I am the 10th Ranger."

Syd said "I would be Kimberly Hart, the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger since she cannot come because she is with her husband, Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger and also they have four children like from eldest to youngest are Jerry Scott, Jay Scott, Kaitlin Scott and Kindra Scott."

Sarah said "Brody also told me that Jason and Kimberly are the first Rangers to have children. So why do Red Rangers fell in love with Pink Rangers?"

Jen said "In Power Rangers History, Red and Pink Rangers are easily romantically involved."

Sarah said "So that's why I fell in love with Brody. It's a good thing I met all of you and also Brody also joined the Red Ranger Mission and Preston joined the Blue Ranger Mission at night."

Jen said "So since we already know each other let's go to Arizona and stop the Xborgs from destroying Earth."

Sarah said "Right."

Syd said "Rangers let's ride in my Van. It's for 10 people."

Jen said "C'mon Pink Rangers."

The Rangers were on board Syd's Van to get to Arizona. The Ride took 5 minutes only.

The Rangers then fought the Xborgs unmorphed.

Syd said "We have to destroy that machine to end the battle."

Katherine said "I think we need to morph now."

Jen said "Good Idea."

Emma said "Let's do this!"

Sarah morphed "It's Morphin Time! Power Star! Lock in! Ninja Spin! Ninja Steel Pink Ranger!"

Shelby morphed "It's Morphin Time! Dino Charger! Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Dino Charge Pink Ranger!"

Katherine morphed "It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 1! Pink Zeo Ranger!"

Emma morphed "It's Morphin Time! Go Go Megaforce! Megaforce Pink!"

Mia morphed "Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Pink Samurai Ranger Ready!"

Cassie morphed "Let's Rocket! Pink Space Ranger!"

Karone morphed "Go Galactic! Galaxy Pink!"

Dana morphed "Lightspeed Rescue! Pink Lightspeed Ranger!"

Jen morphed "Time for Time Force! Time Force Pink!"

Syd morphed "SPD Emergency! SPD Pink!"

All 10 Pink Rangers Shouted "Pink Rangers Unite!"

Both Jen and Syd said "Rangers! Attack!"

They began fighting the Xborgs.

Jen said "Mia, Katherine and Cassie! Make sure that the Xborgs do not go to the city."

Mia, Katherine and Cassie said "Right!"

Jen said "Emma, Karone and Dana! Let's finish the Xborgs!"

Emma, Karone and Dana said "Right!"

Syd said "Sarah and Shelby! Let's destroy the machine!"

Both Sarah and Shelby said "Right!"

The Machine was then destroyed and all the Xborgs are then defeated.

Jen said "Rangers! We did it!"

Syd said "Now that's victory for us!"

The Pink Rangers then took Sarah back at Summer Cove after the mission was over.

Brody and Preston said "Sarah!"

Sarah said "Guys your here."

Jen said "Well it's time for us to go home."

Sarah said "Good Bye Pink Rangers."

The Pink Rangers then leave Summer Cove.

Brody said "During my Red Ranger mission I teamed up with Troy, Tommy, TJ, Leo, Carter, Wes, Casey, Jayden and Tyler."

Preston said "During my Blue Ranger mission I teamed up with TJ, Sky, Kai, Chad, Lucas, Kevin, Koda, Theo and Noah at night time."

Sarah said "But today I teamed up Jen, Syd, Katherine, Cassie, Karone, Dana, Mia, Emma and Shelby."

Preston said "So what are the three of us gonna do?"

Sarah said "Brody can you plan?"

Brody said "Eat at a Restaurant."

Sarah said "Sounds fine."

 **THE END**


End file.
